continuum
by Moon Waltz
Summary: ia tidak berniat menyentuhmu. kali ini kau yang ingin menyentuhnya. [todo/deku]. 2nd pov. hotarubi-no-mori-e!AU


**a/n:**

 _first thing first,_ ini ditulis spesial untuk author beken putihchin yang udah dijanjiin tddk dari jaman shizaya belom canon tapi baru kesampean dibikinin sekarang (dan ternyata shizaya masih belom canon juga, pemirsa!). nulisnya sambil nginget2 film hotarumori jadi kalo ngaco mohon dimaklumkeun karena udah lama banget gak rewatch lagi :")

.

.

.

 _ **continuum**_

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kohei; Hotarubi no Mori e (c) Midorikawa Yuki; _i don't take any profit, no copyright infringements are intended._

.

.

.

[1]

Kau mengingat Midoriya di kali pertama seperti kau mengingat hujan di musim panas yang terik: hangat dan tiba-tiba.

Mungkin juga _mengejutkan_ , layaknya pertanda dan saat itu kau tidak cukup bijak untuk berpikir apakah itu pertanda baik ataukah buruk. Sebab, di kala kau mendengar tangis itu, kau lupa akan nasihat suara-suara di sekitarmu (yang menyuruhmu menyingkir dari manusia, yang memintamu bersembunyi, bergegas menuju hutan yang lebih dalam lagi-).

Tapi setidaknya kau tidak lupa untuk mengenakan topengmu, dan dengan naif berharap _ia_ yang menyingkir darimu, menjauhi hutan ini, membiarkanmu sekali lagi ditemani sendiri.

["Kau manusia, 'kan? Aku akan menghilang jika manusia menyentuhku."]

Ia berniat menyentuhmu.

.

[√3]

Di kali kedua, ketiga, Midoriya masih bocah yang sama, yang hangat dan mengejutkanmu dengan senyumnya. Rambut hijaunya berkibar diterpa angin ketika ia meniti tangga kuil satu persatu, menghampirimu, berceloteh tentang sesuatu yang sepele seperti liburan musim panasnya, semangka luar biasa manis dari kebun pamannya, dan betapa ia menantikan saat-saat bertemu denganmu (yah, sepele).

Rambutnya berkibar kembali ketika ia menuruni tangga, bersamamu, tertawa untuk hal-hal sepele lain seperti rasa es krim yang meleleh di mulutnya, setelanmu yang tidak juga berubah, dan betapa menggelikannya cara kalian bergandengan tangan dengan dahan pohon supaya tidak saling menyentuh (yah, yah, sepele).

Ia tidak berusaha menyentuhmu kali itu.

.

[2]

Midoriya, di matamu, masih tampak seperti bocah, meski cara berpakaiannya mulai berubah. Ia tidak benar-benar berusaha, dan kau tidak benar-benar peduli pada usahanya, saat itu. Musim panas masih seterik biasanya, atau mungkin lebih panas lagi, sebab kau tidak mengerti alasannya terjatuh dan alasanmu hampir menyentuhnya ketika ia terjatuh. Kau menyalahkan refleksmu dan Midoriya mungkin akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika itu sampai terjadi.

Ia menangis, seperti di kali pertama kali kau melihatnya dan saat itu kau pun ingat.

 _Hangat dan tiba-tiba._

.

[e]

Kau mengingatnya ketika ia mengingatmu—melihatmu. Perlahan, topengmu terangkat, begitu sunyi, begitu hati-hati, tak ingin ada gerakan sekecil apapun yang berpotensi membangunkanmu (ia masih bocah saat itu, tak tahu dirinya tertipu oleh tidur pura-puramu).

Ada detik-detik di mana ia terhenti, tertegun mungkin, kau berharap wajahmu tidak membuatnya takut tapi justru kini kau yang merasa takut. Perlahan, kau membuka matamu, dalam kilasan yang begitu singkat melihat wajah Midoriya bersemu (sebelum dengan kasar dan terburu-buru ia menjatuhkan kembali topeng itu ke atas wajahmu.)

Ia nyaris menyentuhmu.

Ia nyaris menyentuh _hati_ mu.

.

[3]

Di tahun-tahun selanjutnya Midoriya mulai berubah. Ia masih hangat, tetapi menjadi lebih tiba-tiba dari yang dulu. Tiba-tiba tingginya hampir menyamai tinggimu. Tiba-tiba ia memamerkan seragam SMA-nya padamu. Tiba-tiba ia membuatmu tak ingin hari ini berlalu.

"Kau tidak berlari ke arahku lagi?"

"Huh? Tentu saja! Aku sudah bosan dengan pukulanmu itu, Shouto."

Ia tidak berniat menyentuhmu.

Kali ini kau yang ingin menyentuhnya.

(Lebih, lebih dari yang siapapun tahu.)

.

[π]

"Festival Youkai?"

Ada antusiasme di kedua matanya mendengar ajakanmu. Kau mengangguk lagi membiarkannya menduga-menduga dalam hati seperti apa festival yang dipenuhi youkai itu.

"Sepertinya seru! Walau agak menyeramkan juga, sih."

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

"Haha," kau melihat wajahnya sedikit bersemu, "kalau kau bilang begitu aku jadi ingin memelukmu, tahu."

Dan kau tidak mengerti apakah ini desperasi atau frustasi, kau tidak mengerti apakah ia yang menginginkan atau kau yang menginginkan ini untuk terjadi: "lakukan saja. Aku serius."

Kau tidak menemukan hangat di kedua matanya.

.

[9/2]

Kau menyampirkan topengmu di atas wajahnya, mengecupnya dari sana, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari ini.

"Topeng itu untukmu."

Kau tersenyum melihatnya mengenakan topeng itu, topeng yang menghubungkanmu dengannya.

(Topeng yang _memisahkan_ mu dengannya.)

Musim panas ini, kau ingin ini jadi yang terakhir, karena membayangkan tiga musim lain yang harus kau lalui tanpa Midoriya hanya akan membuatmu menderita. Kau tidak ingin menderita.

Kau hanya ingin bersamanya, menyentuhnya, kali ini saja.

Sudah sejak lama kau memikirkan ini dan Dewa mengabulkannya sekarang, di sini.

(Melalui tangan-tangan manusia kecil yang tak sengaja menyentuhmu—lihat, mungkin sejak awal takdirmu memang harus berakhir pada tangan kecil itu.)

.

[5]

Kau mengingat Midoriya di kali pertama seperti kau mengingat hujan di musim panas yang terik: hangat dan tiba-tiba.

Tapi ia di sini, kau di sini, dan kali ini ia tidak ragu untuk menyentuhmu lagi, dengan hangat, dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum begitu lebarnya, begitu sempurna. Kau melihat cahaya-cahaya yang membutakan, ini adalah akhirmu; tapi kau tidak peduli, karena detik-detik ketika tubuhnya yang _hangat_ menyentuhmu dengan _tiba-tiba_ , kau tahu, Shouto, kau tahu bahwa sentuhannya adalah hal yang paling kau inginkan sedari dulu.***

.

.

.

- _ **fin.**_

.

.

.

 **a/n2:**

kan kan kan tulisan gw gaje banget kan adoeh maksa2in orang webe nulis jadi gini nih huhuhuhuhuhu maapkeun #sungkem #kaboerbawashouto


End file.
